The present invention relates to cleaning compositions, and, in particular, to a cleaning composition useful for removing paint from the skin.
Although many commercially available cleaning compositions have been found to be somewhat effective in removing undried paint, greases, oils, and latex-based paints from the skin, as yet, none have been found to be effective for removing dried automotive paints and primers from the skin. Two examples of skin cleaning compositions in the patent literature are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,013 and 3,645,904. U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,013 discloses a waterless skin cleaner comprising a liquid paraffinic hydrocarbon solvent, a nonionic polyethylene oxide reaction product emulsifying agent, and a synthetic hydrophilic acid polymer colloid at least partially neutralized in situ by an alkaline agent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,904 discloses skin cleaning compositions which contain finely comminuted plastic synthetic resin scrubber particles. The particles are intended to impart a scrubbing or mechanical detersive action to the cleaning compositions.
Painters in automotive paint and body repair shops frequently employ lacquer thinner or enamel reducer to remove automotive paints and primers from their hands. Thereupon, they wash their hands with ordinary soap and water to remove the lacquer thinner. This cleaning process renders the skin extremely dry and often leads to chapping. Although hand creams or lotions can be applied later to condition the hands and to prevent excessive dryness, chapping and drying still occur, resulting in a rough, hard skin surface.
It is known that propylene carbonate is only moderately effective as a solvent for paint, varnishes, adhesives, plastics, epoxies, and mastic compounds. Also, as a cleaning compound, it suffers from the shortcoming of instability in aqueous solutions. Only up to about 8 grams of water per 100 grams of propylene carbonate can be tolerated in water/propylene carbonate mixture. Greater amounts of water will bring about decomposition of propylene carbonate. Acids, bases, or salts present in an aqueous solution of propylene carbonate, will normally cause decomposition to occur, the primary products of which are propylene oxide and carbon dioxide.